webster_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Gibson Rizzolo
Gibson Rizzolo started the series on the first episode of Webster and was a main character from season one to season five. He's handsome, charming and fun loving. His home life isn't much fun, so he makes the most of his days at Webster and is the person to go to if you need to have a good time. Gibson is best friends with Joaquin Alonso, Max Magana and Taylor Nelson and good friends with Wes Gallagher, Angel Moon, Ricky Hartley, Rosie DiMaggio and Brandon Scott. Character History Season 1 Gibson started the series in the first episode Can't Tell Me Nothing (1), as an eighth grader. Gibson is in English class when Ms. Benson has everyone introduce themselves to the class. While Taylor is introducing herself Chastity Burge makes fun of what she's saying and Gibson agrees. This starts their friendship and they soon find out that they have a lot in common. They start to hang out more around school which upsets Taylor, who has a crush on him. Taylor makes up a rumor that Gibson is a player to steer Chastity away from him. Gibson confirms to Chastity that it's a lie. Gibson friendship with Chastity continues to cause drama and Chastity puts a stop to it by setting Taylor and Gibson up as Gibson has a crush on Taylor as well. Gibson finds out that Taylor has made the Power Squad and though he's happy for her he doesn't seem to be there for Taylor to support her and this really upsets her and causes friction in their relationship. Gibson goes to Max for advice and Max tells Gibson that he needs to show Taylor that he's there for her and that he supports her. Gibson apologizes to Taylor and the two make up. Gibson sets Chastity up with John James as her date for the school dance. However John gets drunk and acts different. Chastity is upset and tells John to leave her alone. Max accidentally says he can't believe he had a crush on him and runs off. Gibson, Taylor and Chastity finds Max and they tells him that they support him no matter what and he is happy to here that. Gibson is last seen this season dancing with Taylor at the winter formal. Trivia * Gibson and Taylor were the first relationship formed in the series. * He is the second character to date a recurring character. The first was Dustin. * Gibson along with Rosie were the first characters to lose their virginities on screen. * He comes from a poor family and even had to live in a one room hotel when his father lost his job. * Gibson is the first character to steal on the show. * His 50th episode is WhatsOnYourMind (514). * Gibson had sex with with Robin during the events of Cheap Thrills (406). * Gibson is the only character to date two people who are best friends. Relationships * Taylor Nelson ** Start Up: Can’t Tell Me Nothing (2) (102) ** Break Up: Good for You (2) (304) *** Reason: Taylor was acting really jealous of Gibson being friends with Rosie and Gibson didn’t like the drama Taylor was bringing him so he broke up with her. * Rosie DiMaggio ** Start Up: The Boy Is Mine (1) (313) ** Break Up: Poker Face (1) (317) *** Reason: Rosie wasn’t ready when she and Gibson had sex and didn’t want to be reminded of her mistake. * Chastity Burge ** Start Up: Not a Bad Thing (417) ** Break Up: TriggerWarning (512) *** Reason: Chastity was sick of Gibson getting jealous about her choosing her music over him. ** Start Up: ThinkingAboutYou (523) ** Break Up: Before First (WIT 101) *** Reason: Chastity found out that Gibson cheated on her with a model. Category:Character